Nowy Świat Caribou, Kehihihihi
Kehihihihi Caribou w Nowym Świecie to dwudziesta historia okładkowa. Jej wydarzenia umiejscowione są między tymi na wyspie ryboludzi a tymi w Kraju Wano. Krótkie streszczenie Po byciu pokonanym przez Pekomsa, Caribou ponownie próbuje zniewolić syreny, do czasu pokonania przez Jinbe. Następnie Jinbe zabrał więźnia do bazy marynarki G-5. Piraci Caribou atakują bazę, przez co Caribou jest w stanie uciec i na skutek sztormu ląduje na nieznanej wyspie i pod opieką starszej babci wraca do zdrowia. Nieco później Caribou zostaje mylnie uznany za rewolucjonistę imieniem Gaburu i z tą tożsamością prowadzi bunt obywateli przeciwko Scotchowi. Mimo zwycięstwa, Caribou zostaje pokonany i zabrany przez X Drake'a. Tytuły rozdziałów # Krzyk dochodzący z Zatoczki Syren. (Rozdział 674) # Syreny nie uciekajcie~~!! (Rozdział 675) # W końcu, Kehihi (T◇T) (Rozdział 677) # Zabrany przez Jinbe-sana (Rozdział 678) # Coribou przybywa (Rozdział 679) # Przebywając Morza z prędkością Ryboludzia!! (Rozdział 680) # Przybycie do zniszczonej bazy Marynarki G-5 (Rozdział 681) # Komodor Yarisugi podnosi zbyt dużo rzeczy, To jest tak dobre ~! (Rozdział 682) # Przez wzgląd na brata, Pojedynek G-5!! (Rozdział 683) # Piraci Caribou kontra Marinarka G-5 (Rozdział 684) # Brat Uratowany!! (Rozdział 686) # Caribou Ucieka (Rozdział 687) # Boska Kara (Rozdział 688) # Ledwo uszedł z życiem na pewnej wyspie(Rozdział 689) # Kiedy się obudziłem, była tu pewna okropna Babcia (Rozdział 690) # Świetny mięsny placek babci, oraz zużyta biżuteria(Rozdział 694) # Mięsny placek dla Caribou, Przystan jest w tę stronę (Rozdział 695) # W drodze do przystani, głos który nawołuje, "Komandorze Gaburu!!" (Rozdział 696) # Babcia goni dziwną armię.(Rozdział 697) # Wychodząc z przystani(Rozdział 698) # I Returned Out of Curiosity and They're Looking for Me (Rozdział 700) # Naprawdę Interesujące - Co z tą wyspą, Fabryka Broni? (Rozdział 701) # Robotnicy, do broni! Rewolucjonista, Komandor Gaburu, porwaca! (Rozdział 702) # Bunt Pracowników (Rozdział 704) # Lekcja (Rozdział 705) # Granny Got Left Behind with a Single Picture (Rozdział 706) # The Meat Pie Loving Commander Gaburu Was Granny's Deceased Grandson (Rozdział 708) # Uciekaj szybko, Gaburu, nie musisz więcej walczyć (Rozdział 709) # Granny Gets Blown Away (Rozdział 711) # 'Biegnij Gaburu!!' Odciągnę go!! (Rozdział 712) # Wielka ucieczka, przed Wysoko klasowym piratem Scotchem!! (Rozdział 713) # At the Harbor, My Abandoned Men (Rozdział 714) # Our Departed Grandma Always Said, "No Matter What Happens, Brothers Must Get Along!" (Rozdział 715) # I will Use the Grandmother of Commander Gaburu from the Revolution Army as an Example!! (Rozdział 716) # Statek na Horyzoncie! (Rozdział 718) # Komandor żyje! Gaburu Przybywa!!! (Rozdział 719) # Uwolnienie pracowników i babuni!! (Rozdział 720) # Wypij to, Towarzyszu Scotch!! (Rozdział 721) # Swallow Up the Factory, Destroy the Workplace! (Rozdział 722) # Gaburu Bohater (Rozdział 723) # Pojawia się Dinozaur (Rozdział 725) # The Opposition Is Annihilated! Bringing in the Commander (Rozdział 727) # Wnuk, który poświęcił sam siebie dla Silnego Przeciwnika, w końcu ma swój ostatni mięsny placek. (Rozdział 728) # Żyj długo babuniu!! Rewolucjonista Gaburu zostaje legendą raz jeszcze. (Rozdział 729) # Krzyk Gaburu!! Ochronić Babunię!!! (Rozdział 730) # Dziękuje Piracie Caribou, który jest tak słodki jak mój wnuczek (Rozdział 731) Galeria Chapter 674.png|Krzyk dochodzący z Zatoczki Syren Chapter 675.png|Syreny nie uciekajcie~~! Chapter 677.png|W końcu, Kehihi (T◇T) Chapter 678.png|Zabrany przez Jinbe-sana Chapter 679.png|Coribou Przybywa. Chapter 680.png|Going Beyond the Sea at Fishman Speed! Chapter 681.png|Arrival at the Ruined Marine Branch G-5 Chapter 682.png|Commodore Yarisugi Picks Up Too Many Things That Are Too Good Chapter 683.png|For the Sake of Brother, VS. G-5! Chapter 684.png|Caribou Pirates vs. Marine G-5 Chapter 686.png|Brother Rescued! Chapter 687.png|Caribou Escapes Chapter 688.png|Divine Punishment Chapter 689.png|Barely Escaped with His Life to Some Island Chapter 690.png|When I Woke Up There Was Some Shitty Granny Chapter 694.png|Granny's Nice Meat Pie and Worn Jewelry Chapter 695.png|A Meat Pie Lunchbox for Caribou, the Harbor Is That Way Chapter 696.png|On the Way to the Harbor, a Voice Calls Out, "Commander Gaburu!" Chapter 697.png|Granny Chases Off the Strange Army Chapter 698.png|Off to the Harbor Chapter 700.png|I Returned Out of Curiosity and They're Looking for Me Chapter 701.png|Extremely Interesting - What's This Island, A Weapon Factory? Chapter 702.png|Workmen, To Arms! The Revolutionist, Commander Gaburu, Has Returned! Chapter 704.png|Quelling the Workers' Riot Chapter 705.png|A Lesson Chapter 706.png|Granny Got Left Behind with a Single Picture Chapter 708.png|The Meat Pie Loving Commander Gaburu Was Granny's Deceased Grandson Chapter 709.png|Run Away Quickly, Gaburu, You Must Not Fight Anymore Chapter 711.png|Granny Gets Blown Away Chapter 712.png|'Run Gaburu!' I'll Take You Up on It! Chapter 713.png|A Big Escape from the High-Ranking Pirate Scotch! Chapter 714.png|At the Harbor, My Abandoned Men Chapter 715.png|Our Departed Grandma Always Said, "No Matter What Happens, Brothers Must Get Along!" Chapter 716.png|I will Use the Grandmother of Commander Gaburu from the Revolution Army as an Example! Chapter 718.png|A Warship on the Shore! Chapter 719.png|The Commander Was Alive! Gaburu Appears! Chapter 720.png|Release the Workers and Granny! Chapter 721.png|Drink This, Ruler Scotch! Chapter 722.png|Swallow Up the Factory, Destroy the Workplace! Chapter 723.png|Gaburu the Hero Chapter 725.png|A Dinosaur Appears Chapter 727.png|The Opposition Is Annihilated! Bringing in the Commander Chapter 728.png|For Grandson, Who is Sacrificing Himself against a Strong Opponent, at least Have the Last Meat Pie Chapter 729.png|Live Long Granny! The Revolutionary Gaburu Becomes a Legend Once More Chapter 730.png|Gaburu Shouted Out! Grandma Must Be Protected! Chapter 731.png|Thank You Pirate Caribou, Who is as Sweet as My Grandson Wpływ na fabułę X Drake i Scotch pojawiają się po raz pierwszy od czasu przeskoku, mimo że była to tylko historia okładkowa. Ciekawostki * Nazwa mini serii odnosi się do unikalnego śmiechu Caribou, który brzmi "Kehihihihi". * Mając 46 części, ta seria jest najdłuższą historią okładkową, o pojedynczej postaci. Nawigacja en:Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World it:Il kehihihih di Caribou nel Nuovo Mondo fr:Le Kehihihihi de Caribou dans le Nouveau Monde zh:格列佛的在新世界嘻嘻嘻